


Master and Apprentice.

by Jere85



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jere85/pseuds/Jere85
Summary: Some short stories about one of my characters, Ramus Krill the Red. A Wizard surrounded by mystery. His story is about loss, love and... Well it wouldn't be a mystery if i told you.The stories may be chronologically out of order. Enjoy!





	1. Roadside Mystery.

Ramus hangs back against the cobblestone wall, waiting for two others to arrive, smoking his pipe while grumbling to himself. 'Why did the conclave send me here? Are they still punishing me for what happened? That was years ago. This is a job for the local guards.'

He sighs and takes another drag from his pipe, the strong smelling, skillfully blended tobacco leaving a lingering odor.  
'Where are those two? Am i early? No.' Ramus lets his mind wander for a bit and it ends up with images of his master. He instinctively clutches his spellbook and opens it up to a random page, reading the out of context scribbles he has all read dozens, if not hundreds of times before..

'Darkness flies, Towers bathe. Seven. Don't tell him. Can't involve. Ask Fie. 3 quipper scales. 1 water elemental droplet. Gillyweed. Hagfinger.'

"Towers bathe... Ask Fie?..." Ramus repeats to himself quietly as he tries to figure out what the old man was saying.

Lost in thought, Ramus gets startled as a large green skinned woman approaches with a little wolf pup. 'Oh well, time to do my part' He thought, and he hunches over a bit and speaks as people would expect him to speak. "Ohh Goodness gracious... You are a tall one aren't you? You look strong. I'll be glad to have you on my side in this wild little adventure. You may call me Ramus. May i ask for your name?"

"Neda." Ramus raises an eyebrow at the short reply, but lets himself ramble on as he recalls the meaning of the name. "Ah yes. A beautiful name indeed. Exceptional you might say. Pleased to meet you Neda."

At that moment, they both hear the tapping of footsteps, followed by the metallic clicking of a cane coming out from a dark hallway. The sound is coming closer, and the aura of the place changes. The temperature seems to drop a few degrees even though there is nothing but warm sunlight shining outside.. Could just be Ramus' spine tingling.

Ramus steels himself for a moment as his instinct just says this could be a viable threat to both him and Neda. The clicks and footsteps stop. A few seconds of silence go by.. Breathing in... and breathing out...

"So you are the two to join me on this mission?" The voice comes from right next to Ramus, who considers throwing up a magical barrier from getting spooked. But decides against it just in time, just letting out a sigh.

"Ah yes..." Ramus points at Neda. "This is Neda, you may call me Red Ramus, or Ramus the Red if you like. I didn't get the pups name." And Neda gives a slight smile and just gives the two a look. "It's Uru."

"May i pet him, Neda? Im sure he and i will become great friends." Neda frowns and just sighs. "Go ahead. But if he bites its on you." Ramus just gives her a smile and puts his charm on the little pup. Uru just gives in, getting scratched at just the perfect spot, making quick friends with Ramus, and just before he gives him back, he pockets a lock of his fur into his pocket.

"Yess well.. And you may call me Mordecai, if introductions are in order." Ramus gives him a once over, and is sad to see him all dressed in dark themes. Cloaked by a hood, a pale complexion... Quite boring to Ramus. But then the details emerge. The well kept leather armor, the shawl keeping what seems to be beautiful coppery hair mostly covered. Quite an attractive face, if he would spend some more time in the sun. Ramus quickly takes in all the details and then realizes he's been staring.

"Ahh... Ehm yes... Mordecai." Ramus feels blood rushing towards his face, but composes himself as his mind just feeds him interesting tid bits. "It means warrior does it not?" Mordecai frowns and dismisses the claim. "Not where i am from."

"Right ofcourse... Well... Shall we go and meet with our host?"

Neda and Mordecai both nod and walk away from Ramus, who can't stop staring at the dark one, his cloak hiding some of his shape, but the mystery around this one, it intrigues Ramus greatly, biting his lip briefly, before joining up with his companions.


	2. Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Roadside Mystery, the party comes across a nasty creature.

Ramus watched the Cleric transform, skeletal wings protruding from his back, his sight aided by the dimly lit light on his staff. He raises an eyebrow and involuntarily drops his mouth at the sight of him.

'Oh my...' he thought. Then he repeats a sentence in his mind his masters have told him time and again: 'Distraction is Death.' But Ramus hasn't picked up on these lessons quite as well as he thought as his mind drifts back to this Cleric, seemingly stuck there.

His mind begins to race, compartmentalizing all of the bits and pieces into his little mind palace that wizards are taught from a young age. 'Wings, skeletal, Pixie Skeleton? Ridiculous. Dragon? Too weak. Aasimar? Too dark. Fallen one? Maybe? Yes. Why? Friend or Foe? Too cute to be an enemy. Stop it.' and he slaps himself, and watches on as the battle continues.

Neda reaches for her arrows and puts them in the ground, and continues to nock back several arrows, hitting their mark every single time. Ramus conjures fire from his hands by muttering a short phrase, and sets the hag ablaze, to little effect, and gazes his attention back on the Cleric, who slashes at his foe with notable necrotic energy, sucking the life out of her. Clearly doing something to him.

'Necromancy. Pale complexion, undeath? What is he hiding? How did he fall from grace? Why?... Can i help him? How? Cursed? Banishment? Questions... Oh shit!' and as he ponders over things he just realises he's letting the hag get away. No time to counter her teleportation.

Ramus stands there in dissappointment, breathing heavily from the heavy spell usage. Neda looks quite composed, a few scratches, and some burn marks on her clothing. But in good health. Mordecai on the other hand looks like a corpse. Ramus just wants to jump to his aid and pamper him, but there could be more creatures out there. And Mordecai gave a dismissive wave, as if to not worry about him.

“I.. believe… we should … get…. Willard’s remains… out of here,”

Ramus looks at the pit, and then back to the worn out cleric for a moment.

"I'll be fine." Mordecai insisted. Ramus gives him another quick glance, noticing the cleric leaning heavily on his cane. Feeling sympathy for him, but not wanting to anger him by coming to his aid.

Ramus jumps into the pit, getting his shoes and cloak all bloodied from the gross remains laying in the pit. He proceeds to carry out the remains of Willard the Bard. Doing so without the help of others with relative ease.

As Ramus walks out of the cave, he looks down at his gross shoes, and the red that doesn't match his cloak.

'Ugh...' and the blood dissipates from his robes and shoes.

As the party says their farewells and Ramus misty steps back onto his transport, laughing at his dramatic exit, he gives himself the time to think of all the events that just occurred. 'Who is this Mordecai... If i see him again, ill be sure to find out.'


	3. The Conclave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time before the Roadside Mystery. Ramus is looking for his master in the conclave.

The metallic sound of a doorhandle creaks as the door to his old masters chamber opens. Ramus walks in and looks around a bit. All the tomes in the bookcase are neatly organized. A feint air of magic permeates through the room, thick like fog. Many trinkets collected over the years are swirling around in weird patterns, protected by a magic circle on the floor.

On the desk he sees his masters spellbook... Ragged, nearly falling apart. But ornate, and besides containing all of masters spells, it serves as his journal aswell. Ramus has been looking into it at times when his master wasn't looking. Describing many things without context, and some romanticized re-imaginings of some of his adventures. Quite a good read, if not a little over the top. There's no way it all happened as he portrayed it. Master is good. But not that good.

Ramus pages through the tome, waiting for his master to return home, doing some exercises of the mind to keep himself busy.  
An hour passes... 2 hours pass... And around the 4th hour, someone enters the chamber. "Master?"

A lanky tall elf, going through the final years of their life walks in. Wearing robes much like his own, and on their head drapes a beautiful crystal head chain, perhaps showing a sense of authority, or just the elegance of the elves.

Ramus looks slightly dissappointed, but rises from his meditation and bows slightly. "Oh, hello master Liamaris. Have you seen my master around? I've been waiting for some time. Is he in a meeting with the conclave?"

Liamaris raises an eyebrow and carefully formulates their sentences, their words flowing like water, enchanting and alluring. "My child... He has not told you? Your master has left the order." They point at Ramus' masters old spellbook gracefully. "This is all that remains."

Ramus dwells back on all the promises his master made, and the sudden burst of emotions comes out as anger, and his eyes darken untill there is nothing there but a deep black void, and he stares at Liamaris and speaks demandingly... "You're lying. Tell me everything! Where is he?!"

Liamaris closes his eyes and casts a sign in the air, forming an intricate pentagram with some runic symbols in there, uttering some elvish words... "Stop. You are in my house. I will not allow this childish behaviour."

Ramus topples over, heaving in pain, crying over his emotions getting the best of him. But his eyes finally turn back to normal. Liamaris, old as he is, is still rather nimble, and sits down on the floor next to Ramus, making eye contact with him, and puts his hand on the top of Ramus' head, stroking his hair gently and with care. "My dear, what would your master say if he saw you like this? Letting loose like some animal? Your master left. His reasons are his own. Now collect yourself. I will overlook this little kerfuffle this once. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Ramus is just in conflict with himself during this exchange... 'How could master leave?... He would never... He would at least tell me! Why did i lose it?... Why did i charge at Liamaris like a fool? He could incinerate me with a thought... Stupid stupid! Master... Why?... Are you sick of me? Am i not good enough? I thought we... Is this some test? Why does everyone leave me? Am i that hideous? I am... I must be... Story of my life...'

Ramus slowly gets up after nodding obediently to Liamaris, watching the master wizard leave... He picks up his old masters Spellbook and starts to write his own spells into his. Tossing his old fancy one on the desk, and taking the old spellbook as his own. He takes a deep sigh and thinks about his master... Wondering what he could be doing. If he should go and find him, or just leave this place and never come back... He gives himself a last look in the mirror, dusting himself off, tears in his eyes, and finally a sense of determination overtakes him. He turns to leave the Conclave, and sets off to for his master.


	4. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the Roadside Mystery adventure. Ramus receives a message from one of his previous companions.

Ramus dips his head under water, relaxing his body as he enjoys the privilege of the conclaves' bath house. The magical torches light up the place, reflections of the water rippling over the walls and ceiling, making for a beautiful aesthetic.

As he's all alone he can let his guard down completely, slapping his flat hand against the water, making booping noises. He cleans his soft smooth skin and just lets himself float on the water, closing his eyes, letting his mind wander for a bit...

'Mmmh, Chading was a bust... Guess ill try somewhere else... Anyway no stressing today. Happy thoughts.. Wonder what Mordecai is up to. Mmh... He would love the bath houses here. Or he'd hate them, but i'd drag him in here nonetheless' Ramus giggles at the thought.

At that moment he feels the subtle change in the air of magic being cast near him. Ramus gives a slight hint of being alerted, but just drifts along in the water as he realises its a simple sending spell. A familiar voice, exhausted and weary, speaks to him through his mind.

_Hope this sending finds you well, Ramus. I have a problem: the hag seems to have left me with a nasty parting gift. I need to find her but can't. Can you help me?_

Ramus smiles happily at the coincidence and the timing of this spell. And despite him feeling the weakness in Mordecais voice, just wanting to give him a big old hug and make him feel better, Ramus is feeling flirty and has no intention of being subtle about it.

_Couldn't stay away, could you? I'd be lying if I said I haven't been thinking about you, Mordecai. Send me the location. I'll help you with this problem._

And as Ramus waits for a reply, he just folds his hands at the back of his neck, floating in the warm pool, feeling a little smug and happy that Mordecai has asked for his aid. But the rational side quickly takes over, feeling worried about his old companion, considering hags and what they could be doing to him.

_Seems like we should start where we first met the hag. Meet me at the Dancing Magpie at your earliest convenience. I will be waiting._

Ramus bites his lip as he just daydreams for a moment, stretching himself, getting ready to exit the bathhouse. 'Mmh, meeting at an inn huh? You could just ask me out Mordy. Is there even a hag problem?' and Ramus just continues to giggle sweetly at the thought. 'Nah... Not the type. He strikes me as the direct sort. Well, only one way to find out what he wants.' and he gets up from the pool, dripping wet all over the floor, grabbing his bathrobe, which is rather silky and baroque, nice ornamentation all over it, pretty clearly custom designed for his features.

_I'll be there as fast as time allows it. I hope you are well. You had me worried during our last encounter. See you soon._

Ramus dismisses the spell and walks towards the library in his bathrobes, which is very irregular amongst most of the wizards here. Frowned upon at the very least. But he gives anyone that gives him a look a good staredown, teasingly, but well natured. 'Pff, like they aren't wearing robes themselves...'

He eventually finds the tome he's looking for. "Hags, Witches and Crones"  
He reads into the tome and finds some interesting tidbits about them. He writes some wisdom and words of magic into his spellbook until he is satisfied with the possibilities. He wished he had more coin for some of the weird hag solutions. But he will have to work with what he has.

After getting his things ready, Ramus sets out to meet Mordecai in the Dancing Magpie.


	5. The Charming side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes part when the party meets up again for a second adventure. They go forward to track down a witch that could help them with a Hag problem.

Ramus felt quite dejected when Mordecai refused him on the offer to ride at the back of his horse. 'Do i look fat to him?' He sighs and lets his eyes dartle around for the nearest guard. When his gaze tracks one down, he struts towards him. "Hello, we are on a quest on order of your detective. I am in need of a horse. Would you be so kind to supply me with one?"

The sulky looking guard barely gives him the time of day, putting off Ramus a bit. "Ehm... Yes, that will be 6 silver. And i will need to know about your destination." The guard opens the book and grabs his inkwell and feather, and finally looks up at Ramus to ask for the details.

Ramus just sighs in discontent. 'Paying for a horse... Who does this guy think he... Does h... Fine.'  
Ramus' stance changes slightly, standing taller, one hand in his hip, the other just innocently brushing through his hair as if he forgot something. He closes his eyes, and lines of black begin to ooze out from his eyesockets, and when he opens his eyes again, the white of his eye slowly gives way to utter darkness, the blue of his pupils slowly subside to leave nothing but black orbs, streaks of unsettling lines trickle outwards from his face, as if corrupting his flesh. Ramus just shares one of his flashiest smiles and his voice takes a more effeminate tone. smooth, seductive. All of his coughing and cracks in his voice gone.

"Oh my sweet boy. Such a handsome lad like yourself shouldn't have to worry about silly things like coin. Just get me a horse. You would do that for me. Wouldn't you?"

The guard is just visibly dazed by the hypnotic allure of Ramus' spell, and just babbles in broken sentences. "Yeahh i ehm... ofcourse... Which one? Grey? Brown? Black..?"

"Black ofcourse. You are an absolute gentleman, giving me this horse for free. I will never forget about you beautiful."

And when Ramus walks away with the horse in tow, he gives a glance over at Mordecai, his eyes still black, the lines in around his face slowly crawling back towards his eyes, returning to normalcy. The blue and white in his eyes returning. Ramus smiles and just gives him a flirty wink before the guard speaks up, still dazed and confused about what just happened.

"You're welcome... But i still... sign, where are you going?" And Ramus simply retorts. "To a great adventure sweetheart. To a great adventure." and his way of speaking, his physical seductive stance slowly fades back to normal, hunching his back slighty, grabbing his pipe for on the road, checking for his supply of sweet tobacco. And he indulges in one of his favorite vices, as they all take the trip towards the lone witch.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter of Ramus' origins. It will contain spoilers as to his true nature.

Footsteps. Running. The sound of a 16 year old girl gasping and sobbing, running into the wilderness...  
After what feels like over an hour of this she finally collapses on the floor.

"These assholes are not your friends Fie! They are a bunch of bullies just using you for their own selfish needs! Stop looking for the good in people. There isn't any! They are all rotten. Just looking at you for a way in. Into your pants or into someone's house, or into that guys treasury."

Fie slaps herself on the cheek again and again, visibly frustrated with herself. She mocks herself by changing her form into one of her "Friends" named Jayn... "Ohh no Fie, we love you. We only want to do what's right! This guy is mean so its ok! Right??! RIGHT?!!!" and she reverts back to her old form and bursts out into tears...

All of that emotion ends abruptly as there's a sound coming from the woods... Fie quiets herself and focusses on the sound. It's a merry tune sang by an older gentleman just taking a stroll in the woods. A well kept gentleman, carrying himself quite well, wearing long robes with several fashionable embroideries, leaning on his staff to carry himself along.

'Easy mark. He can buy me dinner.' And Fie looks for a coin pouch on this man, and changes her form into a voluptuous, very sexually attractive female human, her clothes being ripped, her hair messy enough to make her look sympathetic, but still set well enough to maintain her exteriour beauty. And she lies down on the floor and gets into her part.

"Help! Somebody please help!"

The old man comes over to see what's going on, but instead of being helpful, or be enticed by her beauty, he just stands there, raising a single eyebrow. And he speaks in a calm, authoritative voice.

"Well hello there. There is nothing to fear child. What is your name?"

Fie just puts up a show and gasps like she's in pain. "Violet... It's Violet.. Can you please help me? Bandits h-"

The man just holds up his hand. "No need for this charade little one. I know. Now tell me. Who are you? What's your real name?"

Fie looks confused and scared.. which quickly turns to anger and frustration. "Fine! I'll do this the hard way!" and she jumps at the old man, trying to snatch his purse... Only to snatch into thin air, toppling over as the illusion of the old man fades.

As she looks around for a target, she quickly finds it. The old man is sitting on a nearby log, conjuring up some tea for two. 'His arrogance... His disdain for me... I'll show him to underestimate me!'

Fie shapes herself into a big orcish guard she's seen a few weeks ago and comes charging at the old man, the teacups vibrating as this behemoth closes in. The old man waves his hands around and mutters something...

"Stop." And it feels like time slows down... She cannot move, no matter how hard she tries. No matter how much she screams its all futile... The old man is patient, drinking some of his tea, letting her cool off for a moment, which comes with alot of crying and struggling. But he finally decides to let her go.

"Tea?" The old man pours tea for both as if he knows confidently that she will not refuse. And that confidence is frustrating, but also somewhat comforting to her... She sits down a bit awkwardly and takes a sip of that tea.

"So how about that name?" ... "Fie." She grumbles. The old man raises an eyebrow... "Thank you child. My name is Ramus. Tell me about yourself Fie."


	7. Power of the mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, after some celebrating. Ramus, Mordecai and Neda retire for the night. But Ramus has some other plans.  
> Spoilers for Ramus' true nature.

The mood in the dancing magpie slowly dies down. The bard still looks joyful and there's smiles all across the inn. A change since the last time we got here with the hag business. Ramus looks up at Neda and nods graciously, thanking her for the dance where he utterly humiliated himself. 

'God what's wrong with me, is it masters footsize? I don't know what caught me off balance there. Ah well, Neda hasn't danced before so she probably wouldn't notice the mistakes. Mordecai however... As we danced, i could feel his rhythm. It was rather pleasant. Cozy even. With some practice... Mmmh i might just have a solid dance partner.'

Ramus smiles and gives Mordecai a quick glance, and cant help but blush a little, considering the horizontal dance with him, which only fuels the redness coming to his cheeks.

'And I know he's skilled when it comes to that now... Oh boy.. Stop it. Stop thinking you fool. Those thoughts will get you in trouble...'

Mordecai catches the awkward glances Ramus has been giving him after mentioning he's been an escort before his clergy days. "So Ramus. What is going on with your eyes? What are you?"

Ramus' heart sinks. Not because Mordecai asked a very personal question in the middle of an inn. But for being one of them. and his mind devolves for a moment into a burning rage. Under the table we see Ramus' fingers flickering with flames one by one. Tempted to give in. But it could be he's just a fool. Ramus sighs and clasps his hands together, dousing the flames, and his mask goes back up, smiling, confident, and his wit returns.

"Well that's a rather complicated question isn't it, master Mordecai?"

"Try me, i might surprise you."

"Speaking of complicated questions, how about you tell me about your life Aasimar? The last time i checked, Some Aasimar do have wings. But nothing like that... Skeletal and grotesque. How about you tell me about those?"

"Well, that's a rather personal thing to ask Ramus. Perhaps some other time."

"Yes. It is a rather personal thing to ask, Mordecai."

"Point taken." and with that Mordecai stops questioning the wizard any further. A certain uneasyness befalls the group. They finish their dinner and at some point casual conversation returns between Mordecai and Neda. Ramus is just waiting to go to his room. He doesn't say good night. 

As he shuts the door he reverts back to his original form and falls onto the bed. screaming into a pillow. "You're pathetic Fie. Why do you let yourself get feelings for one of those users. Abusers. He's nothing like Master. He will betray you. He will leave you. HAH! No that would make him exactly like Master! He's probably someone that kills orphans for a living, those are your kind of friends Fie. Its all you deserve, isnt it. It is... I deserve this..."

Fie looks into the mirror, her tears rolling down her black, void like eyes. And she slowly morphs back into the much taller wizard, his beard growing back in its finest detail. The black eyes disappearing and replaced by the bright and blue ones. And he sighs, still speaking with her original voice. "Fine then. If he wants to betray me, i rather let him get on with it. Let them come. Whats the point of it all anyway." And at the end of the sentence the voice becomes more masculine, until it finally resembles her old master.

Ramus takes a deep breath and leaves the room, and in turn knocks on Mordecais door.

"Who is it?" "Ramus." Ramus replies sharply as if he's in a rush, and then further composes himself.  
Mordecai opens the door and lets Ramus in. "Ramus, what can i do for you?"  
Ramus tries to sound as calm and collected as possible. And it works to some extend, but Mordecai surely notices agitation and frustration there. No idea as to why though. "You wanted to know what i was. didn't you? It's not something to... talk about in public. Its personal. It requires trust. Can i trust you Mordecai?"

Ramus asks this without really needing an answer, he wouldn't trust Mordecai anyway in the state that he's in. "Ramus. We have been companions for not even a month. And we spent time apart for most of it. I don't think-"

"Do you want to know what i am or not?" Mordecai nods.

"I could just show you, but i will need something from you. A sign of this trust if you will. It will all make sense soon enough." Mordecai simply replies. "Alright. What do you want?"

Ramus looks deep into Mordecais eyes, gauging his reaction to the question. "Let me look into your mind. Share something about yourself. You are such a mystery. Let me lift the veil, even for something as simple as thoughts, things you did before, people you've met. Anything at all."

"Ramus, you can just ask me anything you want. I-"

"I will never learn as much from a mans word as i would from a mans mind. The mind never lies. I promise i will not dig around your past, i will see only what you allow me to see. You can skewer me with that pretty rapier of yours if you felt like i have invaded your privacy. Besides, it's just so much more... Intimate." And with that, Ramus catches his mind dwelling for a moment. 

Mordecai looks suspicious, but sees no uncertainty in Ramus' eyes. No signs of manipulation. Just passion and curiousity, and a little awkwardness? "Fine. Do it."

Ramus smiles and tells Mordecai to sit on the bed across from him, and he slowly lets his index fingers touch Mordecais temples, and his thumbs press softly against his forehead. This is Ramus' realm, so his confidence is palpable, and somewhat soothing when he speaks. "Look at me. You can trust me. You can relax. Deep breaths. Thank you for allowing me this privilege. Now close your eyes... And let your mind wander a bit. You are safe. Safe from harm. Relax." and a couple of echoes of the word "Relax" just go through his thought processes.

"Lets see..." And as the spell takes hold Ramus feels the worries, the slight nervousness in Mordecai. Something he would never speak about. There's also feelings of having fun... 'Mmmh the dance.. Been a while since your last time mmh?...' and after this, feelings of amusement and curiousity towards Ramus emerge, making Ramus grin. Then an image appears in the minds eye. Mordecai returning the ear shaped soul bag to his superior. A rotund, middle aged man, which Ramus looks at in great detail, copying his look into his brain.

This was all Ramus needed, and something to somewhat alleviate him of his concerns. Mordecai actually has feelings. Hidden behind a castle with several concentric walls and an army to defend it. But they are there somewhere. Hopefully he will experience them sometime. Ramus sighs and opens his eyes.

"Mordecai. Open your eyes." and Mordecai responds a bit slowly, almost sleepily, but opens his eyes.

"This, is what i am."

With that, Ramus lets himself morph slowly into the rotund superior of Mordecai to every minute detail. like scales retracting and reforming themselves. Expanding his stomach and his height decreasing, leaving Mordecai sitting a little speechless. Ramus' smile is still recognizable through his superiors face.

Ramus simply replies before walking out of the room in his new rotund shape. "Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me Mordecai. It means more then you know."


End file.
